


Our Dream

by Cuntspiracy



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 10th Century, AU, Brother/Sister Incest, Esther mentioned, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Klaus Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson - Freeform, Mikael mentioned, Short One Shot, Sibling Relationship, Tatia mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuntspiracy/pseuds/Cuntspiracy
Summary: A short story in which Rebekah confronts Niklaus about wanting to run away with him.





	Our Dream

**Author's Note:**

> They might not be in character, which is why I marked it as an AU. This is just a random short story I wanted to type.

 

Rebekah had just woken up. Already determined, She tiptoed out of bed and walked out of her cottage. There was no one in sight. _I suppose they must be asleep still,_ she thought. _Now, where is that cave?_ She started following a path that lead to the woods and then eventually to a cave. _Ah, here it is._ She stepped into the cave, carefully, and grabbed the the daggers she had hidden in the cave; Mikael wouldn't let her practice swordsmanship.

"Hopefully with more practice, I'll make Mikael drop dead", Rebekah murmured to herself.

Walking on the same path, but she paused. Hearing a rustling noise along the grass, she shifted her direction to the sudden noise. _What now,_ she scowled.

"Well, if it isn't my dear sister, Rebekah. Quite early in the morning to be up. Knowing you, you are up to something". _Again,_ Niklaus thought.

Involuntarily rolling his eyes. He continued to smear paint on his canvas with his fingers, while lying on the ground.  _She probably fetched those hidden daggers, she thinks I do not know about. There is no use in stopping her, she'll always find a way around it. I suppose I am to blame, if I hadn't been born so weak._

"As usual, you cannot mind your own business, Nik", Rebekah replied.

"That I can agree with", Niklaus smirked.

She walked towards him, sitting on the ground beside him. Now a peaceful silence lingered between them. She looked up at the yellows, purples, and blues of the dawn sky. "If only it was always this nice, sometimes I would like to run off", she sighed. Changing her position, she lie down next to him; propping her chin with her left hand, so she could get a better look of what he was painting.

"I've also had such similar thoughts in mind. On days like this, it's not hard to imagine doing such a thing", he paused, turning his head to look at her.

"Then why don' we?" She whispered. Unconsciously moving closer to him, she felt the smoothness of his right arm against hers, making her skin prickle.

"We'd never make it. It's a silly dream, Rebekah." Niklaus shook his head. _There is no use in feeding a senseless fantasy._

"You cannot possibly know that. We never tried. We could make it on our own, alone, together. No one shall bother us. We will find a place that has not been inhabited yet", she rambled, scooting in front of him, cupping his face with her hands. _This could be good for us, no more Mikael, no more Tatia, no more Esther, no one to interrupt us._

Niklaus blinked at the movement, startled by her sudden behavior. "It does not matter. We cannot and we shall not. I want the same thing, Rebekah, but there are limits. It's one thing to live in fantasy, it's another to pretend that fantasy can be a reality." He murmured, while leaning his forehead against hers. "I am sorry, Rebekah, but It is just that. A fantasy. No more."

"No, you are afraid if something were to happened to me, you would not be able to protect me. Nik, you don't have to protect me. I have always been protecting you and I will continue to do so. All I've ever wanted was your love, to live a life with you, to get out of here", Rebekah declared. She leaned in, giving his lips a soft kiss, rubbing her lips with his a bit after.

"I am. You are not wrong about that. Which is why it is best to stay. Maybe someday. Not any time soon", Niklaus sighed. He leaned in, returning her kiss, and placing his forehead back against hers. "I know, Rebekah. I've wanted the same thing, but as I said, there are limits. You need to understand this."

Niklaus abruptly got up, deciding it was time to head back. Grabbing a hold of Rebekah's arms, he lifted her up and off the ground, steadily. Rebekah dusted the grass and dirt off her night gown, taking his cue.

"I do understand. That does not mean I will keep quiet about these things. You might believe it to be a fantasy, Nik, but I know one day, this will be possible. Of course, not in the exact way we would like it to be, but I feel it coming." Rebekah asserted.

Shaking his head, Niklaus replied,"If you believe so, dear sister. I do not know whether it is your stubbornness, determination, or both, but do try not get us caught rambling about such fantasies."

"Just imagine what mother would think, if she overheard us", she laughed.

"Imagine what Mikaelwould _do,_ if he overheard us", he chuckled.

The pair began walking along the narrow path that lead to their family's cottages. Pausing to take one good look at each other and then going off to their own cottage, waiting for everyone else to wake.

                                                                                                                              - Finale -


End file.
